Recently, along with the rapid development of mobile devices and a mobile Internet, the number of mobile applications has experienced an explosive growth. Meanwhile, functions of the mobile applications are extended extremely to enrich and meet various demands of users, such as Location Based Services (LBS) and Social Networking Services (SNS). In fact, the abundant functions depend on using permissions of various types of user data and devices, such as a location access permission, a contacts access permission, and a short message access permission. Using of the access permissions enables the users to use powerful functions of applications, but also generates a worry on privacy and security of their own.